


now all your love is wasted

by mollivanders



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too weird that she’s the only one he can feel, that she should have to worry about her partner being troubled when all she wants to do is forget.</p><p>Forget this town, forget Lucy, forget she was ever an orphan or anything other than <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now all your love is wasted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: now all your love is wasted**  
>  Fandom: Haven  
> Rating: Light R  
> Characters: Duke/Audrey  
> Author's Note: For the [Just Because Comment Meme](http://redbrunja.livejournal.com/660089.html). Word Count - 585  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_There are other fish in the sea_ , she tells herself. It’s too weird that she’s the only one he can feel, that she should have to worry about her partner being troubled when all she wants to do is forget.

Forget this town, forget Lucy, forget she was ever an orphan or anything other than _this_.

Duke makes her forget.

(He doesn’t press her, doesn’t show up at her place and try to play the boyfriend.)

Audrey feels his eyes on her though, feels the undertow of his by-now old jokes, wants more than the casual press of his fingers on her hand when he tries to make a point, to get her to accept what else might be going on.

So she finds herself, again, standing on the dock after work, watching him tie something down. Audrey was never good with boats (with friends, with family).

He spots her and Audrey swallows, waits for his invitation.

“If it isn’t Agent Audrey Parker,” he calls out, a smirk dusting the jibe.

“You know that’s not my name,” she answers, stepping onto the boat. It takes her a moment to catch her balance and there’s a sour smell here, something else he’s smuggled in or out that she doesn’t want to know about.

“I think it suits you just fine,” he says, hands settling at her waist. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Through no fault of your own,” she jokes back, tries to play it cool. This is familiar, this is easy; the rest is not.

Audrey finds her way to the cabin, knows the steps by heart by now as she pulls Duke down with her. His sheets aren’t made (they never are) and she tries not to think who else has been here, who else takes her spot.

She’s not fool enough to think she’s the only one.

“Does he know you’re here?” he asks, tugging at her shirt and her arms get caught, frustrate her answer.

“No,” Audrey answers lowly and Duke doesn’t miss the warning in it, dips a kiss at her navel to travel up her stomach, hands playing at her waist, his skin cold against hers, making her fidget uncomfortably and pull him closer.

“Do I have to like that?” he asks and Audrey shivers, flips them over. She’s already been here too long.

“You know you do,” she repeats and shuts his grimace with a bitter kiss, slides against him and shakes in the cold sea air. Dimly, she can hear the cabin door creaking behind them, loose in the wind, tries to match her rhythm with his. The waves and the salt in the air and the guilt in her stomach build and build, but it’s Duke’s voice in her ear when he sits up to pull her closer, hand twining between their bodies, to whisper his ultimatum, that sends her over.

“You ever going to change your answer?”

It’s easy (too easy) to pull him over with her, his ragged breath and teeth on her neck and god, she’s going to have a hickey tomorrow and Nathan might see but she manages to breathe an answer back against his shoulder, holding him close as they ride it out.

“It’s not my call,” she insists, lets him roll them over to stare her down, hand tracing her leg as he pulls it back over his hip.

“The other stuff, maybe,” he says, voice rough with fatigue and want. “But this is.”

(She stays the night.)

_Finis_


End file.
